


The Shadowed Strings

by Lawfuless



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the path of a child after the events of Fazbear's Frights, detailing his life and connection to the restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadowed Strings

He stared at the box. It was so old, barely worth the amount he had spent on it. His father had called him a fool for going to the auction. He traced the lid, sighing. The memories tore into him. As always, causing his throat to close up. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tears. The Auctioneer was asking him if he was alright. He only nodded, carefully grabbing and lifting the box. He carried it himself to his car, setting it in the passenger seat, not bothering to look back at the auction house.

He took the box into his little apartment. He had been traveling alongside the company. Occasionally popped into it's history. He'd worked briefly at one of the chains. He had barely made it out alive, lasting only on luck and his distrust. He rarely ate there. He had an obsession, but it was understandable. His therapist told him it was better than an aversion. He was coping in his own way. One that wasn't hurting anyone. One that let him get over the shock that still lasted... even after all these years.

He opened the blue and pink present. There was the old suit. He carefully pulled it out. Barely any damage. It had been scrapped with the toy line. This was just a prototype from before then. Left behind at one of the warehouses. It needed coding, it was really delicate, and it was bound to have bugs. Still, he took it to his little setup. A cupcake smiled at him from his desk, chirping out a greeting in a sweet voice. A few basic automatons were scattered around the room, amidst blueprints and notes.

He eventually found a port built in a bit clumsily. He plugged the endoskeleton in, letting it charge up while compiling his codes. He had been waiting years for this opportunity. Had built up his life for this opportunity. He set the download up, then got up to take a break. He'd been there for hours without realizing. The sun was going down as he made himself coffee.

He tinkered with the box absent-mindedly, before going to fix his drink. Black, four sugars. Large cup. He would have to be more awake than he usually was in case this backfired. He waited for an invisible signal before deciding to sit at the table and settle into his chair for the wait.

Eventually, he heard a clattering, and an alarmed noise from his cupcake. He ignored it, sipping at his drink. Eventually, the poor creation was set in front of him by a hand comprised of five black, carefully stitched hands. The seams were coming undone anyways, though. He would have to repair that. He had a lot of fabric, however, in an array of colours.

The Marionette sat beside him, then spoke, eyes glowing with only a pinprick of light. "You knew. And yet, you still decided to play with something dangerous?" The voice was musical, exactly as he had programmed it, even if it spoke words he had never added. "...Why?"

Slowly, tired blue-grey eyes locked onto white. He looked the more souless of the two. "You're all connected, right? You can talk to each other?" he asked instead of answering, fiddling with the handle of his mug. A bit of the black liquid hit his hand, scalding him a bit. He didn't seem to mind. "You more than the others."

With a faint nod, he looked over. "Five kids were lured into a backroom. The younger ones were put into regular suits. But the oldest of the bunch was left with a golden springlock suit. The others were taken care of, but the other was already discontinued. It was left in a backroom. However, it seemed to have a life of it's own. Popping up randomly. Because it was still inhabited. Just like the others. You gave them life. You." his voice was soft, but empty.

"You have a connection to one of them." A statement, not a question. The Marionette could make the connections on it's own. "The one in the Golden suit... Relative of yours? Close. Not just any family member. Someone who watched out for you. But not like your father. A brother, then. Your brother was put in a suit. ...You want to get him back?" There was the question.

But he shook his head. This time, as he looked up, there was light in his eyes. "I want to help you. All of you. Whatever it takes. ...I just want my brother to be happy and free..." He offered the cupcake. "Consider the offer. Your box is in the living room. It's music still works, and will play as long as you're inside. Just tell John here what your answer is, and he'll let me know. Talk to him, do whatever you want aside from taking him apart. He'll keep secrets from me if he needs to."

Slender digits wrapped around the device carefully, and then the taller rose, elegantly gliding towards the door. He waited until the other was gone before going to his office room. He sat at his desk, typing out some code for his next project. He paused partway through when he saw a notification from John. A total of seven characters.

'Help us'.


End file.
